


Iori and Riku's first time

by TragedyQueen



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, RIKU MOANS "FLY AWAY~!", Tamasou, Yaoi, ainana, i7, iori is tsundere, iori x riku, ioriku, nagimitsu, riku is cinnamon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyQueen/pseuds/TragedyQueen
Summary: Riku spills donuts on the floor and it somehow leads to him and Iori having sex.~ just a smutty oneshot~Iori hesitated before speaking up. “D…did I just…turn you on?” he whispered, mainly to himself.“I-I think so!” Riku yelped.“GAH! Don’t answer that!” Iori covered his face.





	Iori and Riku's first time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Ioriku is my best ship in Idolish7, so I decided to start writting some stuff about them.  
> This is a cute oneshot about their first time, in which Iori is a dork tsundere, and Riku is a dork cinnamon roll XD  
> It's also kind of a joke between my friend and i so excuse the memes. Enjoy!

“Iori~!” Riku sang happily, skipping out of the kitchen. “I got donuts!” he proclaimed.

                “Hush. I’m reading,” Iori brushed off Riku’s words and kept his silver eyes on the book in his hands.

                Riku pouted and marched in front of Iori. “Iori~! Please eat donuts with me! Manager is out with Tamaki and Sougo working on some Mezzo stuff. And Yamato, Mitsuki, and Nagi all went to see a movie,” he explained. “We are the only ones at the dorm tonight, Iori! Please eat donuts with me!” he begged like a child. He bounced up and down, bubbling with excitement. “Oh please oh please eat donuts with me, Iori!”

                Aggravated by the boy’s ranting, Iori sighed in defeat and set his book aside. “Fine. I’ll give you attention. Sit, Nanase-san,” he ordered, patting the spot on the couch next to him.

                Riku’s ruby red eyes lit up with joy. He squealed in delight and ran to sit next to the taller male. “Ah!” he suddenly gasped. He tripped over his own two feet and fell forwards, completely off balance. He fell flat on his stomach, spilling the box of donuts everywhere. “Ah! Ow, ow, ow!” he sobbed, now on the floor.

                “Nanase-san!” Iori exclaimed, jumping up. He stared at all the scattered donuts on the floor, which now coated the carpet with cream, jelly, and powder. He sighed in irritation and ran a hand through his raven hair with exhaustion. “How clumsy can a person be?” he growled. "Sougo just vacuumed, you know! You better clean this up before the others get home. And don’t even think about eating those disgusting donuts now.”

“Ah! B-but Iori!”

“No buts.”

“Five second rule!”

“No.”

“Wahh! At least help me clean up, please!” Riku begged. “If you don’t help me, it will never get clean in time!”

Iori stared at Riku. He saw the red, teary eyes of the sniffling boy. Iori became slightly flustered and turned to the side. “Tch…why are you so cu- AHEM!” he cleared his throat. “Ahem. I mean…Fine. But it’s not like I’m helping you because I care or anything!” he yelled. He got down on his knees and began cleaning the donut mess.

Riku’s face lit up. “Uwah! Yay! Thanks, Iori!” he cheered. He crawled over to the mess and began helping as well. He put the donuts back in the box. Then, he tried to scratch the cream and powder out of the carpet.

“Nanase-san!” Iori yelled. “You’re just rubbing it into the carpet! You need cleaning supplies, idiot!” he proclaimed.

“Eh?” Riku titled his head to the side. “No, wait! Look! It’s totally coming out!” he yelled, desperately clawing at the stain. “La la la~ hm hm hmm~” He started humming to himself, without a care in the world. “Fly away~”

Iori silently watched Riku for a moment, admiring his joyfulness. He couldn’t handle it. Riku was so adorable. Always. It was Riku’s curse. And Iori’s weakness. Iori sighed and rubbed his face in exhaustion. “I’m sorry I yelled,” he groaned. He looked at Riku again, somehow really enjoying the angle of him bent over. “Th-there’s donut on your shirt.”

“Eh?” Riku glanced down and saw the mess of donut crumbs and powder on his shirt. “Oh no~! My favorite shirt!” he exclaimed.

“How stupid can you b-!”

“It’s ok! I’ll just take it off!” RIku cheered. He smiled brightly and begun removing his shirt, without a thought in the world. “La la la~” he hummed merrily.

“You…” Iori swallowed nervously. He watched as Riku removed his clothing, and his chest was revealed. He covered his eyes. “Hey! D-don’t do that so casually!” he commanded, not believing what he was seeing.

“Eh?” Riku threw his shirt aside and sat there with a bare chest. “Why? It’s ok, Iori! We are both boys.”

“How does that make it ok!?” Iori demanded.

Riku shrugged. “I dunno. You’ve seen a boy’s chest before. Your own,” he explained. “What’s the difference?”

“What’s the …difference?” Iori echoed. He slowly removed his hands from his face and looked down at Riku. His eyes instantly went to Riku’s body. He observed Riku’s tones muscles, and slender waist. Riku was really slim. Kind of feminine. His body was really, really pretty. Iori bit his lip. “My body doesn’t look like that…” he said, in a trance.

“Hm? Why not?” Riku asked, cluelessly. “Oh. Right. You’re…more mature,” he recalled.

Iori snapped out of his trance. He sat down on the floor in front of Riku and glared at him. “What do you mean by that?”

Riku’s face suddenly flushed into a deep red. “Ah! Oh, n-nothing! You’re just more mature than me- and a lot of us, honestly,” he explained. “It’s not an insult! You’re mentally mature because you’re really smart and get good grades! But you’re also physically mature because…u-um…” he looked away.

Iori raised an eyebrow. “Well, say it. I’m what?” he demanded to know. He suddenly leaned closer to Riku’s face. “Why are you being quiet all the sudden? Is something wrong?” he inquired. He put a hand on Riku’s forehead. “Perhaps you have a fever? AH! Or perhaps you’re not getting enough oxygen! Where’s your inhaler!?”

Riku only became more flustered when Iori touched him. “No, no! I’m fine!” he giggled. “I was just wondering what you’d look like with your shirt off,” he laughed. “Hahaha.”

Iori pulled away in mortification. “YOU WHAT!?” he yelped. “Wh-wh-wh-why would you be thinking about that!?”

Riku shrugged carelessly. “Meh. I dunno, hehehe!” he giggled, thinking nothing of it.

Iori growled. Riku was driving him crazy. How could one person be so cute!? He chewed his lip and leaned in closer. “I advise you to not think such thoughts of me. Nothing good can come from that, Nanase-san.”

Riku chuckled. “Iori, you’re so silly!” he laughed. He put his arms around Iori’s neck and pulled him in close. “Hahaha!”

“AH! What are you doing!?” Iori snapped, as he was forced to lay on top of Riku.

“I’m laughing! And hugging you!” Riku answered innocently. “I use to hug Tenn-nii like this. He liked it a lot.”

Iori gasped in alarm. “N…Nanase-san, stop!” he ordered. He wiggled around, trying to break free. But Riku merely laughed and continued to hug him.

“Ahaha! What’s wrong, Iori? Do you not like hugs?” Riku asked cluelessly.

“U-unhand me at once!” Iori tried to push off of Riku. The two tussled around for a moment, and started rolling around on the floor. They flipped over multiple times, battling for dominance. Riku continued to giggle. Iori never stopped blushing. Eventually, Iori pinned Riku down, and the two stopped rolling.

“Ahahaha! That was fun!” Riku laughed.

“Nanase-san! Stop being so cu-“ Iori froze. He realized the position they were in. He had Riku completely pinned down, and under his control. Riku blinked his eyes and smiled up at Iori innocently. He looked so vulnerable. “So…cute,” Iori finally let the words escape his lips.

Riku’s laughter suddenly died down. He titled his head slightly. “H-huh?” he asked. He felt his heart skip a beat. He gazed up at Iori longingly. “You think I’m…cute?”

Iori gasped in alarm and instantly covered his mouth. “AH! N-NO!” he screamed, desperately trying to hide the truth. Iori looked down and examined Riku’s shirtless body. “What’s with you?” he mumbled. He reached out and touched Riku’s chest, without thinking. “Brocon…”

“Huh?” Riku was about to snap at Iori. But he suddenly gasped and looked down. He watched as Iori’s fingers trailed around on his chest. It made him breathe harder. And his body heated up. “H-hey…what are you d-…” he trailed off, feeling a strange sensation wash over him. “A-ah!”

Iori turned red, hearing a noise of pleasure come from Riku. He pulled away. “Wh-what was that!?” he yelled.

Riku shook his head, trying to snap out of it. “I-I don’t know! Th-that just felt so good, I…I…”

Iori couldn’t believe Riku’s response. “Don’t say that!!!” he yelled.

Riku had no idea what was going on. “What?? I just answered your question!” he defended. He looked down at his chest. “Iori…how did you do that?” he inquired.

Raising an eyebrow, Iori looked over Riku up and down. “Do what?” he questioned. “This?” he reached down with both of his hands and cupped Riku’s chest. He slowly began to rub him, as soft and as gentle as possible. His hands massaged Riku’s chest, smearing pleasure into him.

Riku hiccupped a bit in surprise. “Ah. The good feeling is back~” he whispered. “I-Iori~” he called, melting more and more. “I like...your hands...”

Reality suddenly clicked with Iori. He realized what was happening. He was touching Riku. And Riku was moaning. Oh my god. His face flushed into a deep crimsom, and he felt like he could die from embarrassment. He desperately wanted to pull away, scream, and run to his room to cuddle his plushies. However, he suddenly found himself frozen. He couldn’t move. And he couldn’t look away. He gazed down at Riku, in a trance, loving what he was seeing.

“I-Iori~” Riku called his name again. “I like th-that…please do it more…” he begged, feeling embarrassment as well.

Iori swallowed nervously. In that instant, he lost all control. His usual embarrassment was no match for his desire to see Riku like that. His hand slowly reached out and touched one of Riku’s nipples. Riku yelped a little, which only fueled Iori even more. He began to pinch and massage Riku’s nipples, wanting to see more reactions.

Riku gave in and turned his head to the side. “Ahh, wh-why does that feel so…yeah.”

Iori suddenly chuckled. “I’m hardly touching you, Nanase-san,” he informed. He gained an idea. “What if I…” He leaned down and hovered his lips closely to Riku’s chest. He hesitated for a moment, suddenly feeling his usual embarrassment resurface. He was about to stop. But Riku suddenly spoke up again:

“I don’t know why…” He squeezed his red eyes shut. “But I like very much when you touch me. Haha, I doubt I’d get like this with anyone else. I guess only Iori Izumi has the charm to get me like this! Haha!” he laughed nervously. "Only Iori can do this to me..."

That was it. Riku was beyond cute; far off from adorable. He was completely irresistible. Iori let his urges get the best of him. He pressed his lips onto Riku’s chest, latching onto one of his nipples. He sucked on it for a moment, swirling his tongue in a circular motion.

“Ny-nym!” Riku reacted instantly. He breathed erratically and started trembling. “Ah…” he sighed in pleasure. “Hey, wh-what are you…?”

Iori smirked. He began trailing soft kisses around Riku’s chest, and down to his stomach. He left small red marks all over the boys body, and massaged him as well.

Riku felt pleasure bubbling up in his stomach. “Ahh! I-Iori, that tickles!” he suddenly giggled. He smiled and put a hand on Iori’s head. “Nmm~”

Iori was growing addicted to Riku’s little noises. He loved it. He wanted to hear more. He continued to leave kisses all over Riku’s body, going further and further down. Eventually, he reached where Riku’s pants were and he froze.

Riku sighed with lust and opened his eyes again. He looked down at Iori curiously. “Wh-why did you stop…?” He paused. He saw Iori staring at his pants. He begun to stare too. He couldn’t believe was he was looking at. A bulge emerged in the center of Riku’s pants. Iori was staring at it with desire, practically drooling. Riku immediately yelped and covered his crotch with his hands. “Ah! D-don’t look!” he squealed.

Iori hesitated before speaking up. “D…did I just…turn you on?” he whispered, mainly to himself.

“I-I think so!” Riku yelped.

“GAH! Don’t answer that!” Iori covered his face, his humiliation reaching a height. “It was rhetorical! Nanase-san! Stop it!” he yelled. “This is…bad!” he looked away, face a bright red.

“Ehhh!?” Riku screeched. “Erections are bad? But it’s your fault, Iori! You were the one kissing me all over!” he snapped. He suddenly calmed down. “Iori kissing me…” he whispered. He looked up at Iori’s lips. They had felt really soft on his stomach. He wanted to feel Iori’s lips more. He covered his face in embarrassment, not understanding why he was thinking like that. “Iori, you’re…a meanie!” he pouted.

Iori clenched his hands into fists. “What!? Nanase-san, you’re the one that told me to touch you!” he argued. He folded his arms over his chest. “A-and don’t say that word! It’s highly inappropriate…”

Riku perked up. “Huh? What word?” he asked. “Meanie?”

Iori became more flustered and he felt his limbs go weak. “NO! ERECTION!” he screamed, way too loudly.  

Riku trembled at Iori’s booming voice. He suddenly felt tears weld up in his eyes. He sniffled, practically beginning to cry. “D-don’t yell at me!” he begged, covering his face to sob. “Iori, you’re awful!”

Iori couldn’t believe it. Riku was unbelievably childish. He wanted to snap at him, and make him stop crying. However, instead of a usual negative remark, Iori suddenly smiled. He looked down at Riku, watching the fidgeting boy desperately squirm below him. He chuckled. “Nanase-san,” he cooed. He leaned down to Riku and started petting his soft, red hair. He stroked him for a moment, with the intention of calming him down. If Riku acted like a child, then maybe he should be treated as one. Iori pet Riku gently until he relaxed.  

Riku uncovered his face and glanced up at Iori. “Nhh…” He groaned. He closed his eyes for a moment, in peace. For a while, the two boys remained silent. They cherished the tender moment, not wanting it to end. Riku felt pleasure building up inside him. He nuzzled into Iori’s hand. Iori swallowed nervously, as he continued to pet Riku. He looked just like a cat. Shit. Iori’s weakness.

“Iori…” Riku suddenly broke the silence. He put his arms around Iori’s neck again and pulled him in close. He breathed softly through his mouth, holding Iori close to him.

This time Iori let Riku make that move. He remained pressed up against Riku’s bare chest. He cupped Riku’s flustered cheeks in his hands for a moment, stroking his face and admiring his soft features. It was in that moment when the two boy felt a spark. Something neither of them had ever experienced before. Everything felt different. Their racing hearts, their unfamiliar thoughts, the enchantment in the atmosphere. All it took was one glance.

“Nanase…san…” Iori said softly. He made direct eye contact with Riku. The instant the two of them locked eye contact, it was as if a thousand words were exchanged. They both were thinking the same thing. No need to continue pushing it away.  

Without hesitation, Iori reached down and started tugging at Riku’s pants. Riku sighed with pleasure, letting Iori strip him of the rest of his clothing. Neither of them needed to speak. The atmosphere said it all. Iori tossed the remains of Riku’s clothes aside and looked back down, to see the flustered red-haired boy below him.

Riku squirmed and covered his erect length with his hands. He breathed softly though his mouth, exhaling softly in pleasure. Iori’s eyes glowed with desire. He tried to hide it. But it was no use. “S-shh…it’s…ok…” he said sweetly. He gradually reached down and moved Riku’s hands away, being sure to give Riku the time of telling him to stop. But Riku requested no such thing. He let Iori continue, his desire only building and building.

Iori cautiously wrapped his hand around Riku’s member. He stared at Riku’s body in its entirety. “S-so…cute…” he whispered. He gently moved his hand up and down Riku’s cock, pumping him at a slow, torturous rate. His powerful hands, squeezing the boys hardness.

Riku bit his lip. “A-…ah!” he yelped. “O-oh yes please…” he groaned, wanting Iori to know he loved it. He huffed in arousal as Iori continued to torment him with teasing. “Iori~ please move your hand faster…” he begged, after a while. He bucked his hips up excitedly. “Aah! S-sorry!”

“Goodness. I’m hardly touching you. How are you this sensitive?” Iori muttered. “Patience,” he commanded. He wanted to try something. Seeing Riku like this was irresistible. He let his growing excitement get the best of him, completely drowning out his embarrassment. He leaned down and pressed a single kiss on Riku’s tip.

 _“A-aah~!”_ Riku squealed, in a high-pitched tone.

Iori adored Riku’s moans. He continued and pressed multiple kisses on Riku’s member, wanting to make him feel amazingly good.

Riku couldn’t stand it. It felt so good. “I-Iori! Iori, ah! Ah, Iori~!” he sobbed. His cock throbbed with heat. He clenched onto the floor, his nails digging into the carpet. Iori’s lips felt so perfect on his cock. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He melted into Iori’s sweet kisses. “Aaa…Iori! Wait, Iori! I think…s-something is… _ahh!”_ he squealed.

Iori ran his tongue all over Riku’s tip, licking every inch of his throbbing member. He suddenly put the whole thing in his mouth, and bobbed his head, sucking roughly on him.

“Ahh! O-oh god!” Riku moaned deeply, having never felt anything like that in his life. He bit into his lip, trying to hold back his noises. He felt an immense heat burn on every inch of him. “Mm! Iori! St-stop!” he cried. “I think I’m gonna…” he gasped. “SQUIRT!”

                Iori continued to suck roughly on Riku’s tip. But he took the length out of his mouth for a quick moment to speak. “It’s called cumming, Nanase-san,” he groaned, rubbing his cheek on Riku’s cock.

“Ah! I-I know that! But that word sounds dirty! Ahh!” Riku moaned, arching his back again. He was ready to release, and desperately tried to hold it back. “Mmn…!” He gasped. He suddenly felt Iori’s hands let go of him. He instantly shivered, feeling cold. “Huh!?” he squeaked and looked up. He stared at Iori. “Wh-why did you stop, please!?”

Iori reached for his own pants. “I want to try something,” he said. “I can’t believe I’m doing this…”

Riku watched. He saw as Iori began removing his pants. “Ah! Yes, you too, Iori!” he begged. He grabbed Iori’s pants and helped him take them off the rest of the way.

“N-Nanase-san!” Iori yelled, watching Riku remove his clothing. He couldn’t believe how bold that was. Soon, he was completely undressed. But he didn’t feel embarrassment. Somehow, he felt good. He put a hand on Riku’s forehead and stroked his face. “You ok? You’re turning red. DO YOU NEED YOUR INHALER!?”

“Ah! N-NO!” Riku pouted. “Now is not the time, Iori! I-I’m just admiring you…” he blushed. “You are very mature…” he complimented shyly.

Iori blushed as well. He pecked a kiss on Riku’s forehead. “Idiot,” he muttered. He reached down and started playing with Riku’s entrance. He circled his fingers around the rim.

“Ah! Iori! Th-that tickles! Haha!” Riku giggled playfully.

“It is not supposed to tickle.”

“Oh…w-well…th-then it feels good! Yeah! It feels so good I could squirt!” Riku corrected.

Iori couldn’t help but chuckle. Riku was so cute. Especially like this. It was unavoidable at this point. He wanted Riku so badly. And he knew Riku wanted him too. Riku’s entrance was incredibly tight, but Iori managed to press a single digit inside.

Riku instantly cried out. “A-AAH~!” he squealed, in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Iori jolted. “S-sorry!” he yelled. “I’m sorry, Nanase-san. M-maybe we shouldn’t…” His face turned red.

“N-no! It’s ok!” Riku yelped. He jumped up, his body still feeling light and aroused. “We can just borrow some lube from Tamaki and Sougo. They hardly use it, since Sougo really likes pain, after all.” He scurried away down the hall, to Tamaki’s room. “Be right back!”

Iori’s jaw dropped. “WHAT!?!?!?!?” he screamed in horror. “WH-WHAT THE HELL!? Nanase-san! How do you know they have lube!? What the hell!?” he sobbed. “AHHHH!”

Riku scurried back with the bottle of lube. “Huh? Oh, Nagi told me,” he answered, getting back on the floor.

“WHAT!?” Iori screamed again, snatching the bottle from Riku. “A-a-and just how does Rokuya-san know where the lube is!?”

Riku laid down, totally in a sex position. He showed no shame and started spreading his legs casually. “Jeeze, you’re being so loud, Iori. Nagi knows where the lube is because he uses it with Mitsuki,” he answered simply.

Iori dropped the bottle and felt his limbs go weak. ** _“ NII-SAN!??!?!??!?!!??!?!??!!?!?!??!!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!”_** he shrieked.

His scream was so loud, Riku jumped. “Ah! Hey!” he shouted. “Yes! Wow, no one tells you anything, do they? Poor Iori. Probably because you’re too young to understand. Do you even know what lube is?” he asked shamelessly.

Iori was freaking the fuck out. Like omg. What was happening!? “O-Of course I do!” Iori yelled, his gay showing. “I may be younger that you, but…I…” he paused. “I’m more mature!”

Riku chuckled. “Oh~ so now you admit it~” He laughed. He laid back down. “Well then please stop yelling like an idiot. Show me how mature you really are~” he grinned, not knowing that sounded sexual as fuck.

Iori felt like he was going to pass out. “WHERE DID YOU LEARN THESE THINGS!?” he cried. He snatched up the bottle of lube and pinned Riku down roughly. “You better stop talking like that, Nanase-san. Such a bad boy.” He opened the bottle and rubbed some of the liquid in his hands.

“H-huh?” Riku looked downward, frightened. “I-I wasn’t trying to be suggestive!” he said honestly. “Iori…I-I’m not a bad boy…am I?”

Iori huffed and reached for Riku’s entrance. “Maybe you are,” he growled. He began widened Riku’s entrance, and rubbing the liquid on his rim. “You should stop talking now.”

“A…ahh!” Riku gasped. “I don’t want to stop talking! You’re freaking me out!” he yelled.

Iori rolled his eyes and pressed two fingers inside Riku. “You can’t talk during sex, Nanase-san,” he informed. “So shut up.”

“Mmmph! I-Iori, that’s too much!” Riku sobbed. He breathed heavily, slowly getting use to Iori’s fingers. He let the other male prepare him, feeling massages and kisses on his inner thighs. It felt so good. Riku was drowning in pleasure. After a while of being prepared, he spoke up. “O-ok…I think…Yeah,” he said awkwardly.

“You think what?” Iori asked.

“Y-You can do the thing now,” Riku answered.

“The thing?” Iori played clueless. He grabbed his own cock and began rubbing it on Riku’s entrance. “Tell me what you want.”

“A-ah…! Hey!” Riku gasped in arousal. He felt his entrance twitching with desire. He wanted Iori so badly. He bit his lip roughly. “Ah! Y-you’re just wanting me to say it, because you’re too embarrassed to say it yourself!”

Iori chuckled and pressed his tip on Riku’s hole. “Maybe I am.”

“Ngh! Oh god…” Riku couldn’t stand the teasing. “O-ok!” he finally gave in. “My body is burning s-so badly, Iori! Iori! Please, I need you inside me! Iori…I-I want you to fuck me!” he cried, boiling with humiliation.

Iori froze. He suddenly covered his mouth and started laughing. “Ha…haha! That wasn’t what I was expecting you to say at all,” he snickered. "Hahaha!"

Riku looked up. “EHHH!? Wh-what did you want me to say!?” he demanded.

“A simple ‘I’m ready’ would have sufficed,” Iori shrugged. “No matter. I liked hearing your gorgeous voice say those words much more,” he smiled sweetly. He leaned down again and started pressing himself at Riku’s hole. “Just relax, ok? I promise…I-I’ll be gentle…” he said, shyly. “Tell me at any time if you need me to stop.”

“Iori…” Riku whispered, feeling a sense of love and happiness sweep over him. “You’re a prince.”

Iori blushed deeply. But he choked his embarassment down. He exhaled deeply and then started pressing himself inside. Riku gasped, little by little. The more Iori pushed, the louder Riku began to moan. He went as slowly and as gentle as possible. “There. I-inside…” he blushed. “Nanase-san…you ok?”

Riku’s body was twitching from overstimulation. He was incredibly sensitive, and couldn’t speak due to his mind drowning in pleasure. Instead, he responded with a little nod. “Ahh…”

Riku was so cute like that. Iori didn’t hesitate to begin right then and there. He gently began rocking his hips, pressing pleasure into the smaller male. He went at an even, perfect pace. Nothing less than perfect from Iori Izumi.

Riku emitted tiny moans each time Iori thrusted into him. “Ah! Ah! Hah… _ah…aaa~ Iori!”_ he groaned erotically. He never knew something could feel so good. “M…More please…” he squeaked the words out. submitting to his rhythm, Riku fell fully under Iori’s spell. “Mmm!”

Iori smirked and started going faster. He listened to the blissful noise of their bodies thrashing together. Fuck, Riku felt so good. He couldn’t stop himself from going a bit rougher. He stroked Riku’s thighs with his hands as he continued. “So…cute…”

“Waah! Ah! Oh y-yes!” Riku moaned louder. His entrance sucked on Iori’s cock, devouring him. _“Iori! Iori!”_ he called, losing himself.

Iori felt embarrassed aain. “You’re…saying my name too much,” he huffed, in between thrusts. “Stop.”

“Ahhh~ mmm!” Riku bounced to the hypnotic rhythm. “Eh!? Hey, you said n-not to t-talk!” he gasped. “Oh!” he moaned again. _“Aaaa~!”_

Iori became very flustered. He loved Riku’s voice so much. He always had. That precious, adorable voice that could brighten the world everytime it sang. Hearing that voice now, in such a desperate and needy tone was driving Iori crazy. It was music to his ears. “You moan too much…” he growled.

“Mm! S-sorry!” Riku hiccupped. “Ahh!” He felt Iori find his sweet spot and he squealed in pleasure. “Oh my god…oh god!” he sobbed, as his climax began to rise. He felt irresistible inclination, lavishing his insides, and crawling to every inch of his body. He huffed faster. “Y-yes! Please…Iori! Ah, Iori! _Ah ah! Haaah!”_

“NANASE-SAN DO YOU NEED YOUR INHALER!?” Iori suddenly screamed like a spazz.

“MMM N-NO!” Riku shouted back angrily. “Just please…ahh Iori…let me…” he melted. “P-please let me squirt!”

Iori’s heart was racing. And in that instant, it burst. He let his powerful, escalating desires get the best of him. He lifted RIku’s leg into an easier position and began pouding into him. He felt his climax rising. He knew Riku did to. “Ahh…” He wanted to do everything, absolutely everything he could to make Riku feel good. He loved him so much. He wanted to show him.

“AAAA!” Riku moaned deeply. “Oh y-yes! Ah! Ah! _AHH!”_ he desperate voice cried out, at Iori’s mercy. He loved every touch Iori laid upon him. He was growing addicted to Iori Izumi. He never wanted to let him go. Side note: Iori looked so fucking good with his shirt off. Riku groaned a few more times before his pleasure reached it’s height. **_“FLY AWAY~!"_** he called. His body gave in, and his erect cock came instantly. He released passionately, painting his own chest in white.

Iori jolted in confusion. DID RIKU JUST MOAN ‘FLY AWAY!?’

He ignored the weirdness of that and thrusted just a few more times. “Fuck, you’re adorable…” he huffed, not thinking clearly. Soon, he felt his own height. He pulled out of Riku and came on the carpet. It felt so good. Riku had felt so good. He released white onto the floor and breathed heavily. “My Nanase-san…”

“Iori…” Riku groaned and looked at him. He crawled to him and hugged him tightly. "You're...amazing..." he moaned into his chest. He suddenly pouted. “But wh-why didn’t you squirt inside me!?” he sobbed.

Iori’s jaw dropped. He felt his pleasure fade as Riku totally just ruined the moment. “What!? Nanase-san, I can’t do that. We don’t have condoms.”

“Eh!?” Riku pouted, like a child. “Well, I would have gotten some if you asked! Tamaki and Sougo-“

“STOP!” Iori face-palmed. He pushed Riku away from him, and stood up. 

Riku sat up, watching Iori rise. “Now what are you doing? Aren’t we suppose to cuddle?” he frowned. “Iori~! I know you get so embarrassed easily, but you don’t have to run off now!” he begged. “The truth is…I’ve always wanted to do that with you. Waaahhh~ A-and that was so amazing! My body really loves you, Iori! Ah, I think I do too? And um…yeah! We should…d-do that again sometime!” he covered his face in humiliation.

Iori had gotten up and walked to the door. He prepared to exit, but suddenly froze, his hand on the doorknob. “Nanase-san,” he stated. He turned on his heels slightly and looked at Riku with a very flustered, but overwhelmingly happy face. “I’m going to get condoms. Just wait for me, ok?” he chuckled.

Riku couldn’t believe it. His heart leaped out of his chest and he felt his body get excited all over again. “Ah!” He smiled huge, eyes sparkling with joy. This meant Iori cherished him back. “Ah! Ok!” he smiled happily and sat back down again, obediently. A thought suddenly occurred to him. “B-but the others could come back any moment now! Iori!” he called. “We made a mess you know! There’s squirt all over the carpet…” He looked down and touched the mess of Iori’s discharge that was on the floor. He gasped. “Iori! There’s white on the carpet!”

Iori leaned back into the room one last time, in the doorway. He smirked at Riku, thinking his panic was adorable. Running a hand through his raven hair, he decided to say one last thing before going to retrieve the box from Tamaki’s room.

 “Just tell them it’s from the donuts.”

**Author's Note:**

> RIKU MOANS "FLY AWAY~!"  
> LOLOLLLOLOLOLLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO thats just like so funny to me lol i'm sorry XD  
> so yeah, this was lowkey a joke fic. but its still like sexy af??  
> Anyways, yeah. I hoped you enjoyed this trash! I just imagine their first time being so awkward and funny cuz Iori is so embarassed and Riku is like what is dick. so yeah. thanks for reading!


End file.
